Among Brothers and Sisters
by jamy98
Summary: S6 Mallrats meet a new tribe. This tribe has heard all about the mall rats and welcomes them with arms wide open. They're friendly. Maybe too friendly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_He crouched down next to Ruby as she lay very still below deck on a make shift bed of old life Jackets. He gently pushed the hair from her forehead and felt for a temperature. Sigh her forehead was dry and not too warm. Out of his pocket he pulled out a pill and placed it her mouth and tipped a bit of fresh water into her mouth from a container that sat beside her._

"Hey man! What ya doing Ram? Trying to poison Ruby?" said a male voice.

_Damn it!_ _How long has he been standing there watching me_?

Looking peeved Ram turned and smirked at Lex.

"Naw just giving her something from the secret stash."

"Secret stash?" asked Lex now even more suspicious.

"Yeah as in secret stash of pain relievers" says Ram as he stood up and passed Lex. But Lex followed behind him.

Above deck the wind is beginning to pick up. The Mallrats had pretty smooth sailing up until now. It had been a day since they left the city and were already beginning to get antsy. There hadn't been any time to gather supplies and all they had was what the captain of the ship had stocked for himself.

Suddenly the sky got dark and rain seemed inevitable. Besides Ruby with Salene and Lottie, who were watching over her, everyone else was above deck trying to escape the smelly dankness of the cabin below. As Amber jostled Bray in her arms she looked up at the sky worried.

"I don't know about this wind." She said uneasily too Jay.

"Look what its doing to my hair!" exclaimed Gel, "And when am I going to get to take a shower!" At that moment, having had heard enough of Gel, Jay decided that everyone should get below deck because the waves were getting higher and were beginning to wash over board. Everyone obeyed, but Lex and Ebony who continued to hang over the railing of the ship. Ebony gazed deeply into the increasingly rough water.

_I can't bare the thought of going down and being near Ruby_.

_What if they all can see her guilt? What if Ruby comes to and tells everyone? What will they do to her?_ Her thoughts were broken by Lex.

"Thinking about jumping Ebony? Nobody would miss you if you did. Not even the sharks deserve you after what you did to Siva."

"No Lex they prefer big dumb monkeys like yourself" said Ebony quickly, barely making eye contact with Lex.

"You make me sick Ebony. You know that? I don't know how you can stand yourself." With that Lex turned around and started to head below deck. As he reached the doorway a huge wave hit. Water flooded the whole deck knocking Lex against a wall and Ebony right off her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The waves kept coming as Lex regained his composure. He saw Ebony laying on the deck, knocked out from either the railing or the ground. Lex stood and looked at her for a moment.

_She could die right now for all I care. She'd deserve it. She'd deserve it all_

A bolt of lightning ignited the sky and illuminated Ebony's face. For a split second her face looked soft and gentle like Siva's. Lex sighed and scooped her up just as Jay appeared in the doorway.

"What happened?" Jay asked Lex suspiciously.

"A wave knocked her over" Lex brushed past Jay with Ebony in his arms.

Below deck the Mallrats were cRamped all together. Baby Bray was fussing while Amber tried to calm him. Jack and Ellie were trying to keep Brady amused. Darryl sat with a grin on his face while Trudy and May both rested on each of his shoulders. Ram and Slade were both bouncing a ball against the wall as the captain of the ship looked on wearily. Sammy was giving Gel a shoulder massage because she had gotten a knot in her shoulders from sleeping on the floor, which according to her no girl should ever have to suffer. And in the corner Salene and Lottie watched over Ruby intently. Suddenly a soaked Lex carrying a semi conscious Ebony entered the room with Jay soon behind them.

"What happened to her?" asked an overly excited Sammy. With out even glancing at Sammy Lex replied,

"Had a little fall is all".

Lex placed Ebony next to Ruby on the makeshift lifeJacket bed. (Life Jackets that they should all be wearing but they would get in the way of their outfits) Amber handed Bray to May and kneeled next to Ebony.

"Ebony! Ebony? Are you alright" Ebony made a gurgling noise. Lex tilted her head up to see if it would make any difference. She opened her eyes to see Lex and a look of shock spread over her face. But before she can say anything she got sick from all the salt water and spat up on Lex. Disgusted Lex backed away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a long night for everyone. Being in such cRamped quarters in the middle of a storm caused everyone to be restless and sleepless. Ebony finally awoke early that morning. She felt light headed and nauseous. She didn't know she could hurt in so many places at once. She barely even noticed that she was now wearing a black knit top and flannel pants with holes in them. Odds and ends that May was able to find aboard the ship so Ebony would not have to sleep in her wet clothes. She didn't even remember Salene and May changing her. Her head felt too heavy to even lift. She shifted and turned over. She was met with a head full of blond hair in her face. Her brain was sluggish and took a few moments before she realized whom the hair belonged to. Alarms rang through her head as she realized it was Ruby. She bolted up and immediately regretted it. But Ebony was a tough girl and could manage a lil pain she thought. So she headed above deck. She was almost to the top of the stairs and could see the sunlight when her legs gave out beneath her.

Ebony was soon pulled up from under the arms by another pair of strong arms.

"Up you go" she heard a male voice say.

_Oh god, it's too early for Lex_

"I think I better take you back down before you hurt yourself"

Her head hurt too much to even think of a smart comeback.

"No don't," she said with a hint of pleading in her voice. "I need some fresh air." She stated once she was a bit more composed. Lexes silently lead her to the deck.

"You can let me go now, I'm a big girl"

"Alright big girl, go fall off the boat again" Lex said and released her from his grip.

Ebony walked across the deck with obvious effort to keep from falling. She finally reached her favorite spot against the railing. She loved it here where she could feel the mist hit her face as the waves crashed against the boat. A particularly large wave hit as the boat rocked violently for a moment and sent Ebony to here knees. But she was only there for moment before arms she recognized as Lex's brought her to her feet once again. "Had enough fresh air?" he asked.

"No"

Lex didn't reply and secured his grip around her waist. Ebony realized he was not going to drag her back down and was resolved to relaxing against his chest.

_I need the warmth_. They both continued to watch the waves and didn't even notice the Seagulls soaring above them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Jack stepped out into the light he rubbed his eyes. The storm had passed and the sun was out again.

"I could sure use something to eat" said Jack and scratches his belly. Something caught his eye in the sky. In they sky was a flock of seagulls.

"Better not shit on my head"

He started to think about it. _What are birds doing out in the middle of the water? I thought they only…_

"BIRDS! EVERYONE THERE ARE BIRDS!"

"Yeah genius they are birds'" sniped Lex.

Jack hadn't even noticed Lex and Ebony before. They sure looked cozy but they didn't understand there were…

"BIRDS! BIRDS!"

Soon Ellie, Jay, Trudy, and Amber were hurrying above deck. Ebony began to shift uncomfortably against Lex. She needn't say anything he understood and helped her toward a crate to sit.

"Jack what is the matter?" asked Amber as she shifted baby Bray in her arms.

"BIRDS AMBER BIRDS!"

Ellie sighed "Jack you've really lost it this time." and crossed her arms.

Jack was taken aback and frowned. "Ellie you know birds… As in land is near by…..?"

"BIRDS!" shouted Trudy.

Below Deck

"Salene! What's going on up there?" asked Lottie.

Salene, Lottie, Ruby and Ram had remained below deck.

"Why don't you go find out for yourself brat?" Said Ram slumped in his corner.

Salene stopped trying to prop Ruby up and turned to Lottie.

"Don't mind him Lottie. He just a cranky cuz he blew up our city" She said as she turned to glare at Ram. Ram glared at Salene for a moment then turned on a fake grin. Ram turned to Lottie still grinning,

"I hope Salene can keep you from washing overboard." Ram cackled a bit then stopped.

"Come on Lottie. I'll go with you and nobody is going to wash overboard." Said Salene and she put her arm around Lottie and took her above deck. Ruby's head started to slip off her makeshift pillow. Taking a deep breath Ram got up from his corner and went to kneel beside Ruby. He rearranged the cushions and clothing that were serving as her pillow. By putting his arms underneath her arms he pulled her up into a halfway sitting position. A slight murmur came from Ruby's mouth. Ram almost let her slip out of his arms.

"Ruby?" he whispered as he gently lowered her body. "Ruby?" he asked again. Ruby's eyelids started to twitch.

"Yeah" she whispered with a dry voice.

"Here let me get you some water," he said as he brought the container that sat next to her to her lips.

"Mmm….. Thanks." Murmured Ruby with her eyes still closed.

"Can you open your eyes Ruby?"

"Mmmno. Stuck", she murmured. Ram dipped the corner of a blanket into Ruby's water.

"Here" said Ram and gently wiped the crust from her eyes. Ruby's eyes flickered open.

"Ram?" Ruby was slightly surprised. Ram felt a pain in his chest. She had thought he was Slade. He was certain she must have. Ram stood up.

"I'll go get the others." He said.

"No" said Ruby. "Stay" and reached her hand out to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone gazed out into the open water waiting anxiously for land to appear. Slade walked over to where Ebony was seated. She hadn't talked to him much since they'd been on the boat. She pushed him away when he tried to get close to her; both physically and emotionally. He felt it was best was to just let Ebony be, when she was in such a mood. He knew better than to push her but now he had to confront her. She had shut him out long enough.

"Hey babe", said Slade as he sat next to Ebony.

"Hi", she replied barely even acknowledging his presence.

"Ebs are you ok?", he asked gently.

"Mhmm", mumbled Ebony still gazing out into the water. Slade sighed with frustration.

"Ebony" Slade said firmly this time. He gently grabbed her chin and turned her face towards his. "Are you alright? Are we alright?" Something flickered in Ebony's eyes. She reached for Slade's hand and took it into her own.

"Slade Everything is fine" she said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"There it is!" shouted Salene.

"Wow" breathed Jay with relief.

"We did it! We did it gel!" Said a bouncing Sammy.

"I have to tell Ruby and Ram!" shouted Lottie before she ran off.

"Here drink some more water," Ram said as he held a container to Ruby's lips.

"Thanks" Ruby said sounding exhausted.

"No problem" Replied Ram placing the container down.

Ruby started to look around her.

"Ram where are we?"

"On a boat, we had to get out of the city fast. Don't you remember?" said Ram uneasily.

"Yeah, sort of. I remember that we were trying to get away. I just don't remember how I got from the mall to here. All I know is that I feel like I've been hit by a bus." Said Ruby with a half smile.

Ram did not smiling though.

"Ruby you were hit by a truck." Ram said somberly.

"Wow, that explains it then" Ruby chuckled.

Suddenly Lottie barged in.

"Ram we've found land!" Then Lottie saw Ruby. "Your awake!" gasped Lottie. She could barely contain her excitement.

"Yep I am" said Ruby to Lottie.

"I was worried you wouldn't. I was so scared you'd never wake up" Lottie was now kneeling beside Ruby and hugging her.

"How long was I asleep?" asked Ruby first looking at Lottie then Ram.

"A few days. But it doesn't matter now" smiled Lottie. " Do you want to see the land Ruby? It's getting really close."

" I don't think that's a good idea" interjected Ram.

"I think it's actually a great idea. The fresh air would make me feel a lot better."

"Fine" huffed Ram. He knew he was outnumbered. He put one of Ruby's arms around his shoulder and one of his arms around her waist and pulled her up. He carried/walked her above deck. Above deck there was an argument going on as what to do next. Now that land had appeared. Should they dock at the first place they reached or continue on? When Ruby, Ram and Lottie appeared on deck all the fighting stopped.

"Ruby!" Salene said with joy and ran towards her. The only person who did not seem relieved by Ruby's recovery was Ebony. Ebony started to get sick to her stomach. She knew it wasn't long before her secret was out. Ram and Salene guided her next to Ebony on the crate.

"Ahem!" said the captain of the boat. "I don't mean to spoil your party but we need to decide what were going to do so I can steer the boat, ya know?"

"Right" said Amber as she took her leader stance.

"Well I don't think there is any need for discussion. We need food so we must ashore."

"What if there's no dock?" asked Lex accusingly.

"We can just beach the boat then. Just have the boat get as close as it can to land." Replied Jack.

"Well what about when we want to use the boat again?" asked May with disapproval in her voice.

"Well we don't. Once it's beached. It's no good anymore." Said Jack.

"Great idea Jack." Scoffed Lex.

"It's better than starving out here Lex." Snapped Ellie.

"There might be fresh water too. The babies can't go very long without water and we're almost out," added Trudy.

"There might ALSO be unfriendly people," said Darryl cautiously.

"Well let's put it to a vote then." Said Amber trying to regain control of the group.

"All those in favor of waiting for a proper docking area raise your hand," said Amber. Lex, the captain, May, and Darryl raised their hands. "All those in favor of getting to land soon as possible?" Ram, Lottie, Sammy, Slade, Trudy, Amber, Jay, Jack, Ellie, Salene, Ruby and Ebony all raised their hands. "Then it's settled", said a relieved Amber.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Mallrats beached their boat on the coast off of a peninsula. It was late afternoon and they were having trouble finding anything worth eating. Night soon came and they built a fire on the beach. They made a small meal of their left over rations. Everyone sat in silence around the fire.

"Now we're hungry and have no boat. Great thinking guys.", mocked Lex.

"Lex just shut up!" snapped May.

"We don't know there isn't any food. We haven't had time to really look the place over. Why don't we just all try and rest. Ok?" Said a very tired looking Jay, who was holding baby Bray in his arms. Amber had already fallen asleep next to him. Lottie, Ruby and Salene were also fast asleep huddle against each other. Ebony got up and started to walk away from the fire. Slade jumped up and ran after her.

Ram went and sat next to Lex.

"Are you keeping an eye on Ebony?" Asked Ram.

"Yeah, I guess… why?" said Lex while poking the fire with a stick.

"Lex you need to stay close to her. We don't know what she could do next. We're all vulnerable right now."

"Yeah I know. I've been watching her. What else do you want me to do? Seduce her?" snapped Lex.

"Ha! Lex seduce Ebony? Even sexy Lexy couldn't charm the woman with a heart of stone" Said Ram.

" What does an ex-gimp know about women's hearts?" said Lex and he got up and left, before Ram could reply.

Slade soon caught up with Ebony on the beach.

"Where ya headed?" Slade asked with a smile on his face.

"For a walk" said Ebony matter of factly.

"Well May I join my lady on this walk?" asked Slade still grinning ear to ear.

"I'd rather you didn't," said Ebony. Slade stopped smiling.

"Ebony what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I just want to be alone."

"I don't believe you. There's something wrong and you won't tell me"

"Maybe you're what's wrong with me Slade. If you would just leave me alone I'd be fine. Stop trying to meddle in my business" said Ebony starting to lose her temper.

"Ebony, it's my job to be in your business"

"Well then it's not your job anymore then. If that's how you want things we shouldn't be together." Said Ebony and walked away from Slade.

"Ebony!" Shouted Slade after her. But she didn't respond and just kept walking.

Ebony continued to walk along the beach leaving Slade behind. The only light was from the moon and stars. _The moon was all alone just like her. In the past she had always risen back to power after she had fallen. But she had always done it by climbing over others. There was no one left for her to use. It was just her and the Mallrats. Stuck on this deserted Beach. Even if there were other tribes nearby what did she have to bargain with? Nothing! _Ebony heard steps in the sand behind her.

"SLADE, GO AWAY!" Shouted Ebony.

"Is that how you greet your man? Poor guy", chided Lex.

"What do you want Lex?" sighed Ebony.

They heard a baby's cry coming from where the rest of the Mallrats were sleeping. Then there were shouts and screams. Ebony and Lex started to run back but were knocked to the ground.


	7. Fact File

Among Brothers And Sisters Fact Sheet

**Tribe:** Kingdom of Linua (le-new-a)

**Location:** Kingdom of Linua is in abandoned University. Luckily for them it was a school that focused on sustainable energy and agriculture. Fully equipped with solar panels, a damned river and wind mills. Running water is less reliable and is a constant project for the Order of Utility.

**Royalty:** ?

Key Tribe Members

_Ian_

**Order:** Agriculture

**Description: **Does not wear his order's color's but sometimes wears a brown leather jacket.

**Other: **Is known for breaking the rules.

_Phillip _

**Order**: Guard

**Description: **Very tall and wears a dark green mechanics suit.

**Other:** 's brother

_Norma_

**Order:** Leader

**Description**: Wears tight fitting vinyl canary yellow halter top and matching pants. Short boy cut brown hair.

**Other: **Is close to Lourdes in the command chain.

_Lourdes_

**Order:** Leader

**Description**: Wears Flowing yellow Sunday dress with blonde hair in a bun. With a dandelion flower behind one ear.

**Other:** Title is keeper of the kingdom

Tribe Orders

Some citizen's of the Kingdom Of Linua belong to certain orders that specialize in some key part of Linuan society. Members dress in one certain color and wear certain tribal markings on their faces.

_Leaders_

**Role:** These are the decision makers. Some positions are appointed while others are elected. The highest position of Keeper of the Kingdom is elected but once chosen is a life long office.

**Color:** Yellow

**Face Markings: **Five pointed star on left cheek.

_Guards_

**Role:** They act as police within the kingdom and as an army on the outlying lands. They also keep watch of other tribes in the area.

**Color: **Dark Green

**Face Markings: **Sheild on the forehead.

_Agriculture_

**Role:** This is one of larger orders and they maintain the food supplies in the kingdom.

**Color: **Brown

**Face Markings: **A leaf coming out of the corner of each eye.

_Utility_

**Role:** Members of this order are trained in how to keep the plumbing and electricity running in the kingdom.

**Color: **Gray and Blue

**Face Markings: **Silver lightning bolt on the right cheek.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack sat on the cold hard linoleum floor. He had his arm wrapped around Ellie with her head resting on his shoulder. His whole body ached. He was so used to being hungry his stomach no longer bothered growling. He looked around the room. All the Mallrats were huddled on the floor of a gray room the size of a classroom. The room had a metal gate down the middle keeping them trapped to one. No one spoke. Everyone was dirty and exhausted from the night before but no one could sleep not even Baby Bray and Brady. Despair washed over Jack and his eyes started to sting. He blinked a few times and then closed his eyes.

_The strangers had come so silently that the Mallrats had not had a chance to fight back. They had taken out Ram and Slade first and then continued to bind and blindfold them all and took the babies away from their mothers. They were led in a single file line. No one spoke except for the occasional instructions from their captors; the trip was still noisy even though there was little talking. Brady and Bray screamed the entire time and noise came from the night creatures. Owls hooted and crickets chirped. Soon they were no longer walking in the sand but on hard ground covered with crackling leaves and twigs and rolling stones._

Jack Snapped back to the present. _Where are we?_ He thought.

_They had been walking for hours not saying a word. Their path unceremoniously became paved. Soon murmurs between their captors increased. There seemed to be more of them. They were led inside. The cool night wind noticeably disappeared. _

"_Stop!" a male voice bellowed. Jack's hands were unbound and he was pushed through a gate. Stunned he fell to the floor. For a second he sat there. He slowly removed his blindfold. He saw Trudy and Amber being pushed through the gate as it shut behind them. Locking all the mallrats together._

Jay paced the length of the cell.

_He was a former techno and had knowledge that might help them understand what their captors wanted. It was an impressive operation that they ran. They were organized and gave away very little information about themselves_. _Their captors hadn't shown themselves since they had locked him and the other mallrats up. _

Two females and a guy came in carrying baskets. They were assumed to be guards. They were barely indistinguishable as they all wore the same dark green color and matching tribal markings on their faces. One of the women, who was on the short side, opened a small hatch door in the gate and the two others put the baskets into the cell with the Mallrats. The Mallrats all sat quietly just watching the three strangers. Their guards started to walk away. Ebony jumped up and ran to the gate.

"What do you guys want with us?" She shouted at them. The large boy was the only one to turn around. He faced Ebony and looked her up and down obviously eyeing her body.

"Enjoy breakfast" he stated and left. Sammy and Gel went over to the baskets and started to unpack them.

"You guys, there's fresh bread and milk!" Said Sammy forcing a chunk of bread in his mouth.

"And cheese, and apples, and meat." Said Gel continuing to pull things out of the baskets. Lex walked over to Sammy and grabbed the container of milk from him. He started to guzzle it down when Slade grabbed it from him.

"It has to feed us all" Slade said. Salene got up and was followed by May. The two of them started pass food out to everyone.

"Eat slowly" said Salene handing a piece of bread and cheese to Darryl.

"We don't know when we'll get more" said Salene watching Sammy who continued to stuff his face in a hurry. Jay brought over bread to Amber, Trudy and their children and sat down next to Amber.

"What do we do Jay?" Asked Trudy as she handed a piece of meat to Brady.

"There's nothing we can do. We know nothing about them. We don't even know how many of them there are." Said Jay with a touch of despair in his voice.

"We just have to wait and see" Said Amber clutching her baby closer to her. May came up to them.

"She's not doing so well." Said May glancing over at Ruby. She was curled up on the floor in obvious pain. Salene tried to comfort her but she had nothing to offer her. The few belongings they had, had been taken away.

Lex was starting to get stir crazy cooped up in this cell. He was like a caged animal ready to pounce. Lottie began to whimper.

"What's wrong with you brat?" Bellowed Lex at the small girl.

"I need to use the bathroom." Said Lottie with tears starting to form in her eyes. Lex walked over to the gate that kept them all there. He put his fingers through the links and stood still for a while. Suddenly Lex lost control. He shook the gate and began to shout.

"Let us out of her you scumbags! You Cowards!" he shouted. Two people who were dressed just like the people before ran into the room. The taller of the two, a boy, came close to the cage.

"Settle down" he said looking Lex in the eye.

"Make me you coward!" shouted Lex. Amber jumped up. She saw that Lex had an opportunity to make things harder for the rest of them.

"I'm sorry." She said. "It's just some of the younger ones need to use the bathroom."

"Why didn't you say so before "he said gruffly. "Which one of you needs to go?" Lottie jumped up. "Come on then" said the boy. Lottie moved towards the gate.

"Alone?" said May suspiciously.

"Well you too then. Come on hurry up."

The other guard, a black teenage girl spoke for the first time.

"You back against the wall." She said pointing at Lex.

He obliged and moved. "Show them to the lavatories." She ordered to male guard and he ushered May and Lottie out of the room. "As for you" she said pointing to at Lex. "I suggest you start to calm down. We're stronger than you and you'll only cause harm to yourself."

"Ha! I took out Zoot and next to him darling you're a kitty cat" scoffed Lex. The guard didn't respond. Lottie, May and the other guard returned. Lottie and May were put back into the cell and the guards left without saying another word.

The Guards left the room that held their captives and entered a hallway that was filled with others dressed similarly to them. The female guard turned to her companion.

"Tell Norma that there is a possible problem with the captives and I require further instructions on handling them." The male guard nodded then turned and left.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The female guard walked backed to the doorway of the cell room. She hid and watched Lex. _ Could he really be a mallrat_? She thought. Jay looked up.

"We know you're watching us," he said glowering in her direction.

"And if I was?" she replied coldly staring Jay down whilst coming out of her hiding place. _Who the hell does this ken doll think he is?_

Eight guards came in with Norma behind them. She was a petite girl with brown hair cut short like a boys. She had a large presence complimented by her by yellow outfit. The boy guard from before followed her.

"Alana, Jessup said you had a situation. Which one is it?" Alana moved towards the cage and pointed at Lex who was sitting on the floor next to Ebony.

"The male one" Alan Said, Lex looked up at her.

"Get up and come here" Norma commanded. He got up but only walked partway towards the gate separating them. "So you're the one who claims to be a Mallrat?"

"We're all Mallrats!" piped up Sammy. This made Norma glower. _How dare this child speak to her like this_.

"Let me in the cell" she said. Jessup undid the chains and Norma walked in and grabbed Sammy by the collar. She pushed him to Jessup. "Lock the gate behind me and take him in case they try something." Everyone was now standing now except Ruby. Norma walked around the cell inspecting each of them. Norma strutted over to Ebony. "What's your name?" she said staring Ebony down.

"What's it to you?" snapped Ebony. Norma grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall. Lex jumped up ready to attack Norma.

"Lex" Mays said warning him.

"Her name is Ebony. Please let her go" pleaded Lottie. She let Ebony drop to the floor and Lex ran to her. She slumped down into his arms. Lex glared at Norma but she walked over to Jay and Ram.

"You're not Mallrats" she said after giving them the once over. She then moved on to Trudy and Amber. "What's the child's name?" she said looking down at Brady.

"That's Brady, Trudy's daughter, this is lil Bray and I'm Amber, Leader of the Mallrats." Said Amber holding out her hand for Norma to shake. She did not take Amber's hand but turned around and headed towards the cell door. Jessup came and unlocked it while Alana held onto to Sammy.

"Take the Mallrats to The Keeper" said Norma "But leave the rest." Trudy, Amber, Ellie, Jack, Salene, and May filed through the gate. Lex and Ebony followed behind them. Alana stopped Ebony from going through. "You're not a Mallrat," said Alana.

Yes, I am" Replied Ebony defiantly.

"Then where is your tribal marking?"

"My what?" asked Ebony.

"Your pentagram? On your hand?" Alana asked accusingly. She then closed the gate on Ebony, Slade, Ram, Jay, Gel, Ruby, and Lottie. Those considered Mallrats were ushered out of the room.

"How could they just leave us here?" growled Ram to no one in particular. _How could they leave her here? _He propped Ruby up and laid her head on his chest.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Mallrats surrounded by guards were led down a hallway out of the building. Outside the sun was shining and there lots of people around. There were many other guards outside the building but lots of other people around too. They were now in a square courtyard with buildings on all four sides. They were led to other side and into another building and up a stairwell into another hallway. They passed several doors and were led into a large room. The room was warm and filled with couches and flowers. The walls were covered with magnificent murals and the floor was fully carpeted. The room was beautiful and homely. The guards left the Mallrats alone. They all stood in shock not quite knowing what to do. They were all so tired all they wanted was to curl up on the couches but they were too terrified to do so. Then the door was opened by a guard from the other side and in walked a young woman. She was about twenty but seemed much younger. She had the air of a little girl. She was wearing a youthful flowing yellow Sunday dress and wore her blonde hair in buns with flowers stuck in them. Across her face was the warmest smile. Sun seemed to shine from her teeth.

"Oh you look sooo tired friends. Please sit!" She beckoned to them. Cautiously they all sat except for Lex who remained defiant. She walked over to Lex and put her hand softly on his shoulder. "I am sorry if Norma has shown you any disrespect. She tends to over do things. You have my word that I will see to her personally. Now please sit. I know you must be tired." Even Lex could not resist her warmth.

"Thank You" was all he was able to manage in reply. She then moved to a big armchair and sat facing them.

"Well you must be wondering who I am and where you are. My name is Lourdes and I'm The Keeper Of The Kingdom. It's sort of like prime minister of sorts like from before the virus. The name of my home and tribe is Linua. We are all so excited to have you here"

"Why did you bring us here in the first place?" asked Ellie annoyed.

"Well you were on our land. The Guards were out patrolling and found you. We didn't know then that you were Mallrats."

"Wait, you've heard of the Mallrats before?" asked May cautiously.

"Of course all Linuans have. We have traded with people from the city in the past. Stories of you have come to us. We were even fortunate enough to receive your antidote before the virus disappeared. What brings you here though?"

"Our city was hit by another virus." Said Trudy sadly. Baby Bray started to fuss.

"What is the little ones name?" Said Lourdes kindly and stood up.

"This is Bray" said Amber proudly.

"Oh May I hold him?" Cooed Lourdes. Amber held her child out. As she held the baby a sudden look of understanding spread over her face. "You must be Amber the leader?" Amber just smiled and nodded. "You must be named after your daddy." She said smiling down at the baby and returned him to his mother. "Well we must move you all out of that cell" she said and opened the door. "Have the Pasteur dorms prepared for them. Give them a proper dinner. Make sure there are bottles and cribs for the babies." Ordered Lourdes to the guard standing outside the door.

"What about the others?" interrupted Ellie.

"Ruby is sick Amber." Said Salene looking to Amber.

"All of us that you have captured are Mallrats. We've all belonged to other Tribes before. But we came here, all as Mallrats." Said Amber to Lourdes showing here position in her tribe.

"Oh of course." She said apologetically. "Have them taken to the Eastern Dorms as well and send a medic to check them all up" Said Lourdes. She turned around to face Amber and took her hand into hers. "We will speak more in the morning," She said to Amber as one leader to another. She then left the room.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On the other side of the door from the mallrats stood Jessup and Alana. Lourdes turned to Alana and said,

" I want them watched very carefully. If anything happens to them it will be a crime against the crown." Alana's only response was a nod. _In other words it is as good as treason _she thought. Alana took a deep breath. She wasn't used to being in charge.

The guards escorted the Mall Rats to the Pasteur Dorms. Alana walked in front of the group while the rest of guards kept their distance. For the first time the Amber and the rest had a chance to get a real look at where they were. They were walking though a paved courtyard surrounded by four buildings.

"What are the Pasteur dorms?" Lottie asked Darryl.

"I dunno what this place is. Looks like a school. Man I thought after the virus I'd never have to go back to one."

Jessup was now with the group walking along Darryl and Lottie.

"It was a college but now it's a little city." Said Jessup. Lottie looked up at him wanting to ask him more questions but decided against it. "Here we are" said Jessup looking up at the building in front of them.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Those who had remained in the cell were escorted to the dorm house. Slade carried Ruby over his shoulder. The building smelled of fresh paint and was in disarray. There were drop clothes and ladders everywhere. A renovation was obviously in progress. Alana took them all up a short flight of stairs into a huge commons room. The room was pristine with three large couches and a coffee table. Amber and the others had just arrived a few minutes earlier. The smell of food was in the air. A smell that many of the Mall Rats had not smelled since Zandra and Lex's wedding; roast chicken….

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Next Day

Ram sat in a cushy arm hair dozing. He looked up at a clock across the room.

_It's strange how we take things for granted. There was no need for clocks or time in this new world. No school or work. No bedtime or curfew. No need to know when the Simpson is on. _He sighed. _This particular clock had been brought in just for him. Well… him and her. The medics had arrived last night like Lourdes had promised. They had a bunch of instructions on what to do to make Ruby feel better. Even impressively had some medication for her but there was a whole complicated time schedule too. One blue pill every two hours and two red every five etc. Ebony of course nominated me as nurse. Said I" was a hypochondriac and should know all about how to administer drugs". She better watch out or I might just administer her something. I wonder if those medics have any laxatives…. Better get up its time for Ruby's two red pills._

(A/N: **Hypochondriac:** Somebody who is excessively preoccupied with health and persistently believes that he or she is ill or in danger of becoming ill. **Laxative**: Look that one up for your self at quietly slipped out of the bedroom carefully not to wake Gel up.

_I can't believe I got stuck with that airhead. At least I don't have to worry about her. Probably doesn't have the brain cells to kill a fly. _

Now all she had to do was get through the common room and she could go scope out this place. She walked past the couches and to the doorway.

"Going for a stroll?" asked Lex. Ebony whipped around to find Lex sprawled on one of the couches.

"Yes. I am." She half hissed half whispered at Lex.

"Ebony do you have a hall pass? Cruz if you don't you really shouldn't be wandering the halls of the school." Ebony just glared. She knew he was only talking all this nonsense to make noise.

"Lex just shut up. If you wake them up I'll kill you." She said whispering a little louder this time.

"Can I come with you?" Lex whispered and now sitting up.

"No you can not" said Ebony and turned to leave.

"Why not?" said Lex loudly.

"Fine" she hissed. She could lose him later.

"Good, cuz at the front door is a whole mob of guards. For _our_ protection." Lex had said this very matter of factly causing Ebony just to glare at him while looking very peeved. Lex took the hint. "So the window it is."

They were only on the second floor and easily climbed down the side of the building.

"Aren't ya glad I was hear to help?" asked Lex.

"Yeah, real glad Lex." Said Ebony half-heartedly.

"So…. Where too?"

"Hell." said bony as 3 guards came around the corner. "Come to take us back boys?"

"Or we can escort you to your destination" replied one of the guards.

Back at the dorm everyone was eating a breakfast of leftovers from last night and some fresh fruits brought to them. Sammy walked into the room with chocolate on his face.

"Sammy where did you get chocolate from?" asked Salene concerned. Sammy sheepishly wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Those people brought it for me"

"What people?" said Salene with a stern tone.

"Salene those people who brought us the food silly" said Gel. "They asked us if there was anything they could get us. I was like sure 'a hair dryer and some curlers'. Sammy here asked for some chocolate. I don't know why they offered though they only brought back a hair dryer. I mean how am I supposed to curl my hair with only a hair dryer?"

Salene looked over at Amber who looked a little distressed.

"I don't want you guys asking for anymore special treats. We don't want to wear out our welcome." Amber said.

"Or be in their debt" added Darryl.

Lourdes walked along the hallway and came to his door. Opening she peeked in and saw him sitting on his bed. He just sat there looking into space. Tea put down her book and got up from her seat. She walked over to Lourdes.

"He's having one of his worse days," said tea looking at Lourdes and then the man sitting on the bed.

"Well I must talk to him anyways," said Lourdes. Tea nodded and left the room. Lourdes went a sat on the bed.

"How are you doing today?" she asked softly. He didn't respond just started to sway back and forth. "We have guests here. They're mallrats. Trudy, Salene, and May and Amber are here. There are others too."

"Others too. Others too." he chanted.

"There are even little ones. Amber has a sweet baby his name is Bray"

"Baby... I had a baby once." He said looking Lourdes in the eye for the first time. "You have to take care of a baby. You take care of it. You protect its mother too. You protect the baby and the mama. That's what a father does."

"That's true"

"That's what a father does!" he yelled. "Baby, baby, baby." He started to cry. Lourdes reached out to touch his shoulder. Suddenly he was on his feet.

"Don't touch me!" he said looking her dead in the eye. He scared her when he got like this. He was back in the real world now. That was almost worse.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lex and Ebony both tried to catch their breath.

"That was fun," panted Lex.

"Yeah real good" replied Ebony wiping the sweat from her face. "Wooo… I haven't had to run that fast in awhile."

"Yeah me neither. Lets keep going before they find us." Having ditched the guards Ebony and Lex continued their investigation of their new surroundings.

Amber put Baby Bray down into the play pin in the common room. Alana and two others had come to visit them again earlier that day and of course had come bearing gifts. They had brought baby toys, bottles, prams, and cribs. Things that Amber and Trudy had never needed for their children before. Alana also came as a messenger. Lourdes would not be able to meet with Amber as soon as she thought, but would try to this evening.

"Can you mind the baby?" Amber asked Lottie. Lottie and Sammy were sitting playing cards.

"Yup. Go fish Sammy!" replied Lottie.

Amber left the room.

_Time to make the rounds. I haven't seen Lex or Ebony today._ Amber peeked into Gel and Ebony's room. Gel was the only one there and was lying in bed with orange slices over her eyes.

"Gel, What are you doing?" asked Amber almost afraid of the answer.

"Giving myself a facial. There weren't any cucumbers but I read once in a magazine oranges are just as good. It's the acid you know?" explained Gel without even rising from her spot.

"Right…. Well have you seen Ebony or Lex?"

"No, I can't see a thing with these on."

Amber went back into the hallway and was almost knocked over by Slade who was wet and clad only in a towel.

"Whoa" Said Amber trying to steady herself.

"Sorry 'bout that. I better get to my room"

"Yeah I think so" smiled Amber. "But before you do that have seen Lex or Ebony?"

"Nope, 'fraid I haven't. I'll tell them that you're looking for them though."

"Thanks" smiled Amber and headed towards Ellie and Jack's room. She put her ear to the door and then decided against bothering them.

_I don't even wanna see what is going on in there._ Amber left and went to Lex and Ram's room. She knocked but there was no reply. She cautiously opened the door and peeked in. Nobody was there. Finally she went to Ruby's room. Ram was sitting in his chair staring out the window. Amber cleared her throat trying to get his attention.

"Can I help you?" said Ram looking up at the Amber. He seemed peeved that she had disturbed him.

"Yeah have you seen either Lex or Ebony?"

"No but if you follow the scent of trouble you'd probably find them."

"Ha. Yeah that's what I'm worried about" Amber replied a bit somberly. "How is she doing?" Amber said turning towards Ruby's direction.

"She's fine. Just exhausted." He looked at Amber expectantly as if he was waiting for her to leave.

"Well thanks" said Amber awkwardly and left the room. She headed back to her and Jay's room. And slumped down on the edge of the bed. Exasperated she flung herself onto the bed, stared at the ceiling and let out a big sigh. At this time Jay walked in the door. He was shirtless and had a towel slung around his neck. He too had decided to take advantage of the facilities.

"That bad huh?" said Jay with the smirk only him and Ved could produce. He plopped down on the end of the bed next to Amber.

"It depends. Have YOU seen Ebony or Lex?"

"No but they'll turn up." Jay comfortingly but his hand on Amber's knee. Amber sighed.

"Yeah I hope so."

"Is that all that is bothering you?" probed Jay.

"Well No. Yes. I dunno." Amber sat up. "It's just this place Jay. I mean Lourdes has been very generous and kind but why? I mean they keep bringing us all these gifts. Just because of the antidote and some stories they heard? But then why fight it? Am I so jaded that when something good happens all I can think of is what can go wrong?" Amber leaned in to Jay as he wrapped his arm around her.

"We all feel uneasy but we have to take our time. We've all been through so much. We have to just keep alert. After your meeting with Lourdes things might be a lot clearer."

"Ugh don't remind me." Amber buried her face further into Jay's neck. "Jay?"

"Yeah" he replied absentmindedly intertwining their fingers.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes I do. I love you very much," he said starting to get worried. Amber looked up at him grinning sheepishly.

"Then will you go to the meeting with me?"

"Sure" Amber grabbed Jay's face and gave him a passionate kiss.

It was now afternoon and the sun was glaring down on Ebony and Lex. They had been walking around but hadn't found anything worth their while. They saw a few of the locals who only stared at them before going on about their business.

"Dang it's hot out here. How bout we go back and get a cool drink?" Lex said saucily to Ebony.

"YOU can go get a drink." Ebony replied inviting Lex to leave.

"I'm not the type that likes to drink alone," Lex said. Ebony just rolled her eyes and headed over a grassy knoll. When her and Lex reached the top the looked down and saw a river. Ebony glanced over at Lex mischievously. Lex smiled back at her and they both took off running towards the river.

Ruby pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Hey" she said quietly looking over at Ram.

"Well if it isn't Rip Van Winkle" smiled Ram sitting up in his chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry" Smiled Ruby.

"That's a good sign" said Ram and got up from his chair. "I'll go see what there is"

"Thanks"

Ebony and Lex splashed through the water back towards the shore.

"Wow. That was fun. I'm soaking wet but that was fun." Said Ebony spreading out on the grass to dry. Lex lay down too and turned to face Ebony.

"Yeah this day can't get any better. It's a beautiful day, I'm refreshed and laying next to a beautiful girl." As Lex said this last part he pulled Ebony's face close to his and leaned in for a kiss.

"Don't even think about it!" snapped Ebony tightening her grip around Lex's throat.

"I won't" Gasped Lex.

"Shut up. Someone's coming" hissed Ebony.

Lex and Ebony stood up and saw the guards they had lost earlier.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They had been walking through the city for what seemed like forever. There wasn't a living soul around. The whole city seemed like it was deserted and a thick odor hung in the air. They continued to travel towards the Mall in hopes that their friends might still be there. Cloe tightened her grip on Ved's hand as the knot in her stomach tightened.

_Something bad has happened here. Something bad always happens here_.

Lex and Ebony slipped into a barn losing the Guards once again. At least they hoped they had. Ebony peeked nervously through a crack in the wall to see if they had really lost their pursuers.

"Chill. We're safe." Said Lex as he flopped down on to a pile of hay. A beam of light came from the other side of the barn. They jerked around to see man standing in a doorway. He looked like he had rolled around in a pigpen. He was absolutely filthy.

"What do you want?" shouted Ebony defensively.

"To get you out of my barn and back where you belong." His face remained stern but he had a hint of smart aleky-ness in his voice.

"And where do _we_ belong?" asked Lex.

"Back at the dorm. Come on I'll give you a ride. Dinner is soon."

Lex got up and headed towards the exit.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ebony asked Lex.

"Going to eat. I'm hungry and tired," said Lex defiantly.

"You don't even know who this guy is."

"The name is Ian. Just come on it's a long hike back."

Ebony huffed at Lex.

"I better go and make sure this guy doesn't try and take advantage of you Lex." Said Ebony snottily. Lex just snorted at her. Out side the barn was a wooden cart with three donkeys harnessed to it.

"Meet my girls: Clara, Gina and Lola." Said Ian as he walked up and patted one of the donkeys on the nose.

Tears ran down Cloe's face. She had been calling out for her friends for the past five minutes. The three of them were standing around the fountain at the Phoenix mall. They found the grate left open and the place was trashed. Worst of all there was no sign of the Mallrats or where they might be.

"I think we should head back to camp," said Phillip. He had come to City with Cloe and Ved in hopes of finding his brother but now he was sure that he was dead.

"That's probably best," said Ved putting an arm around Cloe. Cloe took her sleeve and wiped the tears off her face.

"Can I see if Mr. Bear is here though?" Cloe asked. Ved smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like to see him again too."

The donkeys pulled the cart up to the Pasteur dorms. Ebony and Lex jumped out of the cart on to the ground. Lourdes walked up to them and Ian.

"I see you've met some of our guests Ian." Said Lourdes.

"Yeah, Just dropping them off for dinner." He replied. Lex glanced at Ebony uneasily.

"You must be starving. It's been a long day eh?" Lourdes said knowingly to Lex. He stood firm.

"Yeah starved."

"Well I was just on my way to see Amber. Ian why don't you come in so I can introduce you to the rest of our guests?" Said Lourdes turning to Ian.

"Sure" said Ian and climbed off the cart.

Upstairs all the Mall Rats were sitting around eating the meal brought to them by the Linuans. Lourdes walked in with Ian, Ebony, and Lex behind her.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," sneered Ram. Ruby who sat next to Ram looked up from her food to see whom he was talking too. Lourdes smiled sweetly at Ram.

"Hello all" she said merrily. Ebony rolled her eyes. _This chick is just too much. _

"This is Ian," she said gesturing towards him. "And he's offered to give you all a tour of the campus tomorrow." Ian raised his eyebrows at her but then decided against making a scene.

"Yeah I thought you might want to get out here." He said looking at no one in particular.

"That'd be nice" Said Trudy getting up from her seat and clearing her plate.

"Well then I see you tomorrow said Ian as he headed towards the door.

"Wait for me Ian. I need to speak to Amber for a minute." Said Lourdes walking over to Amber's table. "Amber I'm sorry I standing you up today. Is tomorrow morning alright?"

"Yes of course." Said Amber.

"Then see you tomorrow. Have fun on your tour." She said as she left with Ian. Lourdes climbed into the cart with Ian.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might have plans tomorrow?" Said Ian as the cart started to move.

"Oh shut up. You owe me." Lourdes replied gruffly.

"Ha! For what?"

"Putting up with you. That's what."

The Cart drove over the bridge that crossed the river and up a dirt road. Ian stopped the cart in front of a square cottage size building. Lourdes jumped out started towards it.

"Night" Called Ian as he headed back towards the bridge.

Mostly everyone had dispersed from the evening meal. Amber walked over to the table where Ebony and Lex were still eating. Ebony stiffened. _ Oh great here comes Amber to tell us off._

"Where have you guys been all day?" asked Amber pulling up a seat at their table.

"Around" Said Lex in the middle of a big bite of food.

"As in…..?" Said Amber probing for more details.

"Amber just cut the crap. We don't need a lecture from you." Said Ebony with pure venom in her voice.

Amber sighed and let her body droop a little bit.

"Ebony I'm not here to lecture. I want to know what you've seen. You might have seen something important or useful." Said a pleading Amber.

"Whatever" Ebony replied. Her and Lex told Amber about their adventure.

Lourdes walked into her small home and kicked off her shoes. She walked into the den and found Luke sprawled out on the couch with a book.

"Hey there" he said softly and sat up. Lourdes plopped down on the couch next to him and laid her head on his chest. Luke wrapped his arms around her. "Long day?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"Yeah" She sighed. "An uprising at one of the outposts. But everything's fine now." She said as she placed a kiss on his mouth.

Later that Night….

She quietly padded down the dark hall as to not wake anyone up. She quietly turned the knob and walked into the bedroom. Some light shined in the window from outside. Only one of the beds had a lump in it. She climbed onto the bed and the lump stirred.

"Ebony?" said Lex groggily but was silenced by Ebony's lips as she pulled him into a deep kiss.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Lex woke up in the dark to find Ebony kneeling on his bed next to him. "Ebony?" he called. She responded by giving him a deep fiery kiss. She didn't need to persuade him as he pulled her on top of him._

Lex stretched his body across the sheets, and let out a contented groan. _It was morning, and he was ready to start a new day. But all he wanted right now was a warm body to nuzzle, before he had to get up._ He blindly felt around the bed. His eyes opened as he realized she was gone. _Last night couldn't have been a dream._

Alana walked into the commons room to see it bustling with Mallrats eating their morning meal and getting ready for their day.

"Sammy go put your shoes on!" Shouted Salene. May walked into the room.

"Gel's still in the shower" May said grimacing. Salene rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Great and neither Ruby or Ram is up yet."

Jay walked into the room, smiled at Salene, and saluted her like a good soldier. He then saw Alana across the room.

"Alana you're here. I'll go get Amber." He said.

Ram shifted in his chair and tried to stretch his neck. He had fallen asleep in his chair in Ruby's room. He put a hand on his neck to try and rub away the pain.

_Why the hell didn't I sleep in my bed last night?_

He shuddered as he remembered why. He was headed back to his and Lex's room after raiding the kitchen for a midnight snack. When he opened the door he was greeted with the sight of Ebony and Lex naked and entangled in Lex's bed.

_Gross. I can still hear their noises._

He could not sleep in there with that going on in the bed right next to him. Slade and Jack were still in the commons so he couldn't sleep in there. So he snuck into Ruby's room and curled up in his chair.

Jay walked into his and Amber's bedroom.

"Alana's here." He said to Amber. She was putting a Jacket on Baby Bray.

"Ok, we're ready." She said more to the baby than Jay. She hoisted the baby onto her hip walked out of the room with Jay. They walked into the common room where Alana was waiting to take them to see Lourdes.

Sammy came bursting into the commons room.

"Ian's here!" he shouted. The boy was practically jumping out of his skin with excitement.

"Sammy why don't you tell him we'll all be right down?" Smiled Trudy as she picked up Brady. Sammy ran out of the room again without a word. Ram came strolling into the kitchen area.

"Ram are you ready to go?" asked Trudy keenly.

"No, the indoors are perfectly fine for me." He said digging into some leftover breakfast. May and Salene had managed to usher almost everyone out before they remembered one last person.

"Where's Stan?" asked May.

Ram looked up from his meal.

"Who?" asked Ram.

"Stan the trader. The guy who rescued us?" said May a bit disgusted.

"Probably asleep" said Ram looking back down at his food.

"Let's go," said Salene. "We don't want to keep Ian waiting."

May and Salene went downstairs to join Gel, Jack, Ellie, Slade, Ebony, Darryl, Lex, Trudy, Brady, and Lottie.

They all managed to fit comfortably into Ian's wagon. Trudy, Brady, and May sat up front with Ian, while the others rode in the back. Lex being the last straggler jumped into the wagon and sat next to Ebony.

"Where'd you go babes?" asked Lex beaming. But didn't get a response as he was interrupted by Ian.

"Everyone settled?" Ian asked. There were murmurs confirming that they were.

"Where going to stop off at the Cafeteria first and pick up lunch. Then we'll go around campus and then stop at the river for a picnic." Ian said, craning his neck backwards to face the Mallrats. With that done, Ian jerked the reins and took them out of the courtyard, and into a new part of the Campus that they had never seen before. Lex tried to question Ebony again but got caught up with his companions with meaningless banter about what they hoped was for lunch, and how big the campus really was.

Ram headed back to his room hoping to catch up on his sleep. He walked by Ruby's open door to see her sitting in 'his' chair.

"Hey, I thought you went with others." She said smiling at him.

"No. Didn't feel like it."

"Yeah me neither. I didn't feel like being jostled today." She said indicating her injured side. When she said that, Ram came into the room.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

"No, just sore." She said. Silence washed over the room, and Ram shifted his feet. "Ram sit down." Ordered Ruby good-naturedly. Ram sat on the corner of the bed. "Thanks for looking after me".

"No problem" he mumbled. He did it because he was made to. Ruby's face became serious and she stood up.

"But how are you doing?"

"Huh?" Ram asked. She seemed to be asking him about more than just what his mood for the day was.

"I just meant, you know, with everything that's happened," she said, as she sat next to him on the bed.

The wagon traveled along the well-kept dirt road, with grass and trees growing on either side. The campus seemed to have been dropped into the middle of a large plot of undeveloped land. The buildings and roads quietly and subtly mixed in with natural surroundings. There were birds, small animals and tall trees everywhere. They passed a few people walking along the road. Some even stopped to wave hello. It was a short distance from the dorms to the Cafeteria and they had seen the building from far away. Soon they heard noise and music.

"What's going on?" Asked Ellie.

"It's the Market. Practically the whole campus is there today." Said Ian.

The wagon came around a bend in the rode fully exposing the Market.

"See that building on the left there is the Cafeteria. That's where communal meals are served and where food is stored. On the other side is the Da Vinci building. That's where there are classes for little ones and that kind of stuff." Ian informed them.

And in the middle of the two buildings was obviously the market. There were more than twice as many people than the number who had attended the market in the city. It was jammed packed with people selling, buying, eating and entertaining.

"You all can have a look around if you like while I go get our food. I could us a hand or two though" Said Ian as he brought the wagon to a stop in front of the Cafeteria.

"That'd be great!" Trudy said, as she and Gel both jumped up eagerly. They couldn't wait to go shopping.

"I'll give you a hand," said Jack to Ian.

"Me too" said Eliie standing up.

"Well then lets meet up back here when clock bells go off." Ian said.

_I don't know how it happened but it did. She spoke to me in that soft gentle voice that she rarely uses. Said she knew it must be hard, with me losing Java and my home so suddenly, and at the same time. I couldn't look her in the eye. I don't talk about feelings. I just don't. But she had struck a cord. My feelings were given away, as I noticeably flinched. My body shuddered as my heart for one instant let me feel. Emotion. Pain. She cupped my face in her hands and just looked into my eyes. Like she was trying to tell me something. Telling me what I needed to know to make myself right again. Make me human again. I kissed her soft lips. I just wanted to feel love and warmth. Wanted to be wrapped up in it. Wrapped up in her. I wanted her to smother everything I had been. Everything I had done. I was soft and delicate with her. I was afraid she might break. I was afraid I might break. I was afraid I might break this perfect moment where I felt something besides hate, anger and regret. I trailed kisses down her soft neck. It wasn't about lust and we could take as long as we needed. We held each other in a tight embrace as we made love. I think she needed to hold on to the feeling as much as I did._

The cafeteria was bustling with people as well. Ian, Ellie and Jack struggled to keep together because Ellie was lost in a daze trying to take all the sights in. Something red in the corner of Ellie's eye caught her attention. She turned to see a figure dressed in a dark crimson red robe with golden yellow detailing walking up a staircase. She gasped as she saw his face. Jack and Ian were ahead of her now and she ran to catch up with them.

"Jack!" She yelled.

"What is it Ellie?" He asked concerned.

"I just saw Luke."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Amber and Jay who was carrying Bray entered the room where they had first met Lourdes.

"Hallo!" beamed Lourdes from where she stood on the other side of the room.

"Hello" Both jay and Amber replied meekly.

"Well I had brunch brought for us. I don't know about you but I'm starving in the morning." She sat down at the table and looked at her company expectantly. Amber and Jay obliged and pulled up seats as well. "Well May Zoot be praised!" said Lourdes merrily while serving food onto her plate. Amber's face fell and she looked expectantly at jay. Jay cleared his throat. Lourdes looked at them and a look of regret crossed her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend. It's just a saying that some say before meals. Became a habit before we learned of the Chosen."

Amber looked confused but smiled weakly.

"Just haven't heard that in awhile."

Lex, Ebony, Darryl and May wondered the market and found what some might call a shank shop and others a weapons storehouse. Both Ebony and Lex's eyes gleamed at the assortment of daggers, fighting sticks, and maces. Darryl and Lex examined a pair of matching long, thin swords.

"On guard!" Shouted Lex as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Darryl.

"You fool! Don' you know who I am? But the great sword master Zorro!" Bellowed Darryl as he engaged Lex in a mock battle. May rolled her eyes in contempt.

"Boy's and big shiny things." Sighed Ebony.

"What couldn't handle something this large and powerful?" said Lex wagging his sword suggestively at her.

"Id rather use these," said Ebony slipping on a pair of brass knuckles with sharp spikes on each finger.

"More up close and personal." She said while making a fist in the air.

"Yum... now that we've finished that delicious meal lets get down to business" said Lourdes getting up from the table.

"Yes lets," said Jay. Him and Amber joined Lourdes in the armchairs on the other side of the room.

"Well the Mallrats must become official citizens here. But it must wait till some key tribe members return before we can make it official. Then you will be eligible for official duties, and orders and the likes. You of course have full access to the campus until then of course."

"Well Lourdes I thank you for your generosity. But the tribe hasn't officially decided to make this our home. Some May want to look farther for a place to settle. Maybe start our own community?" Amber turned to Jay when she said that last part.

"We just can't accept your offer without consulting the rest of our tribe." Said Jay.

"No, no, no you mustn't consider that. It's much too dangerous out there. The areas outside the campus are over run with rogue Technos and slavers. I can not assure your safety outside of these walls."

"What do you mean by 'Rogue Techno's?" inquired Jay.

"Well that's what the call themselves. They broke away from their tribe after some collapse and now they roam in small groups causing Mayhem." Amber stood up abruptly.

"Well we better get going now but we'll definitely discuss this with the rest of the tribe." She said hurriedly and dragged Jay out of the room with her.

Sammy, Lottie, Gel, Salene, and Trudy with Brady in tow were at an herbal supplies stall. Trudy dabbed some perfumed oil on to her wrist

"Mmm… smell this," said Trudy holding her wrist out to Salene.

"Ooh that is lovely." Said Salene as she took a whiff.

"Here try a bit of this" said the shopkeeper to Gel as she dabbed different oil on for her to sample. Gel squealed as she sniffed her wrist.

"What is that!" gel asked.

"It's Vanilla Cinnamon"

"Well I must ask the servants to get me some" Said Gel flipping her hair with an air of importance.

"Gel!" Cried Trudy. "They are **NOT **our servants."

"What do **you** call people who bring us food everyday and whatever else we ask for?" asked Gel haughtily with her hands on her hips.

"Slaves?" Quipped Sammy.

"No they're people who look after us." Replied Trudy.

"Like a friend?" inquired Lottie.

"Yeah, just like a friend" responded Salene.

"Lets head back now" said Salene as the clock tower bell began to ring.

Amber hurried down the steps and out of the building with baby Bray in her arms.

"Amber! Slow down!" Called Jay.

"Sorry", sighed Amber as she slowed her pace.

"Hey Jay, why don't you go back to the dorms and I'll meet up wit you later? I need to take a walk." Amber gave Jay a forceful smile.

"Oh" he shrugged. "Just don't be gone too long"

"I won't" said Amber over her shoulder as she hurried away.

Once back in the in the wagon the Mallrats continued their tour of the Linuan campus. Ian showed them the orchards and fields that produced the food they ate along with the stables and barns that held the food. Plus there were many other buildings. The highlight for Jack though of course was the mill and dam used for electricity and for grinding grain.

The tour ended by the river with their picnic lunch.

Amber sat down on a swing in the playground. Amber used her feet to push off the ground propelling her and Bray into the sky. _God, what had she done? Zoot be praised? Who were these people? This meeting was supposed to calm her concerns instead even more alarms were going off in her head. What am I supposed to tell the rest of the tribe? That we can either stay here with the Zoot praisers or try it out with the slavers and Technos? Lex and Ebony would surely blame her. Wasn't it always her fault? They needed solidarity more than anything right now_

She sighed as she cradled her baby in her arms. She respected Jay and even thought herself capable of really loving him but try all she might she couldn't make herself completely trust him. It was hard to forget he had played such an integral part in her loss and suffering. And he seemed to have new secrets that continued to surface. He was kind of like Bray in that way.

"Oh Bray", she sighed_. I wish Bray was here. He'd reassure me and help me find a way to get through this with the tribe intact. She could trust him. She wasn't so sure she could trust Jay anymore._


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gel and Ebony, several feet apart, both lay in the grass sunbathing. Lex quietly approached the seemingly asleep Ebony and rested his body on the grass alongside her.

"Lex, go away." She growled without even opening her eyes.

"How'd you know it was me? Can you tell by my charming presence?"

"Yes Lex I can smell your charm a mile away." Lex sniffed his underarms and shrugged. Lex shifted on the uneasily on the ground as both he and Ebony lay in silence.

"Lex I said 'go away'" growled Ebony with growing irritation in her voice. Lex was losing his patience with her as well.

"What is your problem Ebony? Last night you're all over me. Now you won't even talk to me."

"I don't remember doing much talking last night either."

"Oh so now you admit you were with me last night?"

"Did I ever deny it?"

"Well you certainly act like you do!"

"Look Lex. A girl like me has needs and guys like you are there to fulfill them. But the rest of the time there's no use for you. So when I need you again I'll let you know. But until then just bugger off."

"I'm not your toy so don't bother trying to get your needs fulfilled again." Lex scowled and stormed away leaving Ebony in peace.

Slade and Ian sat under a large oak tree enjoying the afternoon shade.

"Man what is the deal with Lourdes anyways?" asked Slade while biting into an apple.

"What do you mean?" chuckled Ian as if he knew exactly what Slade meant.

"Well she's beautiful, powerful, kind, generous, loved by all her people…"

"Oh that…" Replied Ian. "She sounds too good to be true because she is. She's something nasty with sugary coating on the outside As for her being loved by all, lets just say those who let it be known they feel anything but love for her don't get to stick around for long. Those of us who have issues with her have learned to keep our silence or make sure we're irreplaceable."

"And what would your issues be? This place seems like the closest thing to paradise I've seen in a long time."

"Well paradise comes at a price. Here it's about conformity and I don't do conformity. I make my own rules even if they go against Lourdes'."

"Why do you stick around man? Isn't it a bit dangerous? Besides, I'm sure you could find another tribe to lend your skills too. You probably could even run it yourself."

"Naw I can't leave. I get a kick out of disrupting the order she holds so dearly. She tolerates me because we were friends before the virus and I have too much on her. Besides kicking me out would conflict with her image of the 'warmhearted' Lourdes."

"Brady do you want to go in the water?" asked Trudy as they waded deeper into the river, her daughter in her arms. Brady shook her head.

"Mama look." said Brady pointing to the shore. Salene stopped splashing with Sammy, Lottie and May to see a large flock of goats moving towards the riverbank.

"Hey Nano! Hey Bess!" Called Ian to the man and little girl approaching with the goats. A border collie came bounding through the flock and jumped on Ian and began to lick his face.

"Lassie girl not in front of everyone" Ian scolded the dog while rubbing her ears. Ian scooped up the little girl and smoothed her head of dark brown hair.

"Brady, Do you want to meet the little girl?" Brady nodded eagerly and Trudy waded out of the water leaving the others behind.

"Hi" said Nano to Ian solemnly in his usual standoffish behavior. He was a quiet man and didn't socialize freely. His only real friend was Ian and that was because they shared a love for animals. The only thing he gave more attention to then Lassie and his goats was his daughter Bess, whom he was completely dedicated to. Ian also loved Bess and was an uncle to her.

Brady bounded towards Bess in excitement. She had never been able to get close to a little girl her age before.

"Hi" Brady waved shyly.

"Bess why don't you show Brady your goat Blackie?" Said Ian as he set her on the ground. Bess grabbed Brady's hand led her off into the mass of goats. Trudy joined Ian and Nano.

"Hi I'm Trudy" she said a bit self consciously but with a grin. Nano briefly looked at her and nodded.

"Tell the pretty girl your name" Chided Ian.

"Nano" he said receding himself to making pleasantries. "And I don't Talk Much" he added in a detached tone.

"Yeah well I tend to talk too much." This statement caught Nano a bit off guard. Nano was used to people being uncomfortable around him and at a loss for words. He never made the effort to be friendly to people or even really acknowledge their presence. He found his technique effective in making people give up trying to make small talk and they avoided him later on as well. Trudy though was the first person to be seemingly unfazed by his behavior. Sure some people chose to ignore his obvious in-desire to socialize with them or sometimes they were too caught up in themselves to even notice. This girl however acted like it was the most normal thing in the world.

He looked at Trudy again, this time as if he really saw her.

"My daughter talks enough for the both of us," he said as his face softened. Trudy took in his features. He had shoulder length sandy blonde hair tied back into a neat ponytail. He looked rugged and weather beaten. He had a tanned face that was brightened by a very old looking pair of light blue eyes. His mouth was solemn and his chin sported a rough goatee. He reminded her of Martin but he looked more mature, like he had withstanded time and the harsh realities of life. He looked like he spent many a days working hard under the sun.

_Stop checking him out. He probably has a girlfriend and more kids somewhere._ Thought Trudy to herself.

"Well I should start them on their way back" said Nano gesturing towards his goats. The three of them turned to look at the young girls rolling down an embankment. They were laughing and giggling with joy.

"Want me to bring Bess home later? Asked Ian. A faint smile crossed Nano's faces as he watched his daughter.

"Yeah, she'd be hard to drag away. Well we have an agriculture meeting tonight so I was going to go drop her off at the children's room. "

"Oh man, I hate those things. But I'm supposed to be there as well.

"I can watch her." Added Trudy cautiously.

"I suppose that'd be alright," said Nano thoughtfully as he glanced at Ian for reassurance.

Later, Back At The Dorms….

The Mallrats converged in the commons to hear Amber debrief her meeting with the Linuan leader. Amber told them of Lourdes' offer to stay and of the dangers outside of the campus. "Wait, what are the techno doing so far out of the city?" asked May looking around and resting her eyes on Ram.

"Don't look at me. I don't know hat Mega was up to " Ram said defensively.

"Who cares? We've got it made here." Added Lex.

"Yeah, but living here means living by their rules". Countered Slade.

"Lets just sit back for awhile and gather info then." Lex said as he slouched back into his seat.

"There's something else…. They've had contact with the Chosen." Amber added somberly.

Trudy and Amber sat watching the children play on the carpet. "Daddy" squealed Bess when Nano appeared in the doorway. "Hey baby." He said as he scooped his little girl up and gave her a kiss on the head. Amber got up and introduced herself.

Trudy carried Bess's shoes over to him. "Was she a good girl?"

"Oh a perfect angel."

"I appreciate you taking her. Tell me if there's ever anything I can do for you."

"Oh that won't be necessary. Both Brady and I had fun."

"Daddy when can Brady and Trudy come over?" Asked Bess pulling on her father's hair.

"Well I guess we'll have to ask her mom." Nano said as he looked at Bess and then Trudy.

"Well I'd love too. But on one condition…. You let me make dinner for you too."

Later that evening…

"Come in" Amber replied to the knock at her door.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could speak to your for a minute." Said Ellie taking a seat at the foot of Amber's bed. Amber finished tucking her child into bed.

"Of course Ellie. What's on your mind?" She asked as she sat down next to Ellie.

"You're going to think I'm crazy. Jack already thinks I am. But Amber I swear I'm not. I know what I saw and after you mentioned the Chosen I knew I had to tell you."

"Ellie what did you see?"

"Today we stopped at the Market and the Cafeteria and I swear I saw him Amber. I saw Luke…."

"Ellie are you sure? Did he say anything to you?"

"He was too far away to notice me but I know it was him."

"Even if he was here that doesn't necessarily mean the Guardian is here as well. I think Luke was done with both him and the Chosen."

"I know. I just thought you should know as well."

"Thanks Ellie. You were right to tell me. I don't think you have anything to worry about though."

"I hope not. " Replied Ellie as she left the room.

Ram sat on a couch in the commons reading a worn copy of "War and Peace". Jay approached him and looked at him seriously. "I think we should go for a walk." Ram nodded.

"I've been expecting this." Outside it was dark and the campus was asleep in their beds. The only light was the occasional beam of a patrolling guard's flashlight. They both sat down at a picnic table behind the dorm building.

"Still haven't come clean to Amber?" Asked Ram as he stretched out against the table. Jay sighed.

"You're not lying to her you know? She wouldn't even know the questions to ask."

"It's still dishonest not disclose everything and they're getting awfully close to starting to ask questions about the Technos." The distress was evident in Jay's face.

"Well you already told her we don't know why there would be Technos in this area. It's too late to change your mind plus I won't let you bring me down with you. I'm always on the cusp of getting lynched." Ram was starting to get irritable and it was showing in his voice.

"Well I just wanted to make sure we got our stories straight." Jay said dejectedly as Ram got up from the table.

"Just let them form their own illusions as to where they came from. Steer them in the direction of them being Mega's men and other various Techno deserters" With that said Ram walked off leaving Jay at the table with his head in his hands.

Ram headed back to the dorms and to the kitchen. He sat down with a cup of tea and a piece of paper and pen. He started to write a list of electronic parts he would like to get from either the market or more preferably from their generous hosts. "Hey Ram" Ruby's voice broke his concentration.

"Hi" he said barely raising his head to acknowledge her.

"Can I make you a sandwich or something to eat?" She asked kindly.

"No, I' m fine." He said still not lifting his head from his work. _He wished she would just go away. He knew she wanted to talk. Most likely she wanted talk about what to do now that they had sex. Why did they have talk about it? Why should things change? Did she really expect him to turn into a doting boyfriend? Ruby was a strong woman. One of the strongest women he'd ever know.. She didn't need a guy to dote on her. Besides he was busy._

"What you working on?" Ruby sat down next to him.

"Ruby look, I'm busy. Now could you please leave?" Ruby was taken aback.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry I bothered you." She turned promptly and headed back into the direction of her bedroom. Ram sighed as he looked in the direction she went.

_Ruby's a strong woman_ he reminded himself as he went back to his list.

AN:

1) In my profile I've added links to maps I created of the dorm the Mall Rats are staying in and a map of the campus.

2) At dragoncon I got a bunch of Wam/Tribe posters and some Official tribe tattoos so I thought I might have a little contest. I'll be posting a quiz and anyone who is interested in some free tribe stuff should try and see how many questions they can get right. Then I'll mail the stuff off to you! So if anyone is interested in this idea say so!

3) I wanted to address a question Tribebohemian asked incase there was anyone else who had any confusion about it. Amber isn't doubting her feelings for Jay she just isn't sure she believes everything he says. For a former General Techno he seems to be rather clueless about their workings. Such as he doesn't know where or why people were taken from the city? He was in charge of that operation so how could he know nothing?

4) ALittleinlove, Arwennicole, and Tribebohmemian for taking the time to review. As a reader myself I know its not always compelling to stop and leave a review. So thank you again.


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Well I know it's been awhile but I have been working on this story. This next chapter is a bit of a filler one. It's wrapping some stuff up for Part 2 of the story to begin. But basically doesn't really move the story along any but the chapter after this will fast forward several weeks.**

Chapter 16

Amber heard the bedroom door close as Jay came in. She had been laying in the dark waiting for him for what seemed like over an hour. He quietly slipped away while she was putting Bray to bed. Jay made a slight rustle as he undressed and got into bed.

"Jay" Amber called into the darkness.

"Yeah" Jay responded with a ragged breath.

"Are you ok?" Amber asked now concerned.

"Fine. Just tired." _No I'm terrified that I'm going to loose you here. _ "Are _you_ ok?"

"Yes" said Amber as she rolled back over. _No I'm not ok Jay. I'm afraid you're hiding something from me._

"Hey wait up!" called Ram to the Linuan who had brought the Mallrats their daily supplies. "Do you think you could find me some of this stuff?" Ram asked while handing over his list of electronic equipment.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do", Said the young man glancing over the list.

"Excellent!" Exclaimed Ram.

"Lex" Ebony seductively called out from the doorway of Lex and Ram's bedroom.

"What do you want?"

"Lex you silly boy." she chastised him. She crossed the room and climbed on the bed straddling Lex's hips. "I'm bored again." Lex swiftly flipped their positions and straddled her.

"See here. I'm not looking to be your toy." Said Lex with a threatening edge to his voice.

"And I'm not looking to be yours" replied Ebony reaching up to cup Lex's face in her hands.

"Well now that's cleared up…" Lex let Ebony draw his lips to hers.

Ruby wandered into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Ram sat at a table staring at his hands. He looked up the see Ruby in the kitchen.

"You can't sleep either?" inquired Ram.

"I had a bad dream." she replied crossly. "It's nice to know you care all of a sudden." She said unkindly.

"Ruby I think I have more than shown that I care."

"Have you Ram? Is that what you think? Every time we are in the same room you try so hard to pretend I'm not there."

Ruby took a seat next to Ram at the table. Ruby aggressively leaned across the table. "So excuse me if I think you don't care."

"Ruby I do care." He said as he grabbed her hand and held it gently in his. Ruby roughly pulled her hand away from his.

"You're just as bad as Slade you know that? Why am I such a fool?"

"Ruby you're not a fool. And you're wrong about me being as bad as Slade. Ruby I'm worse. I'm the worse kind of bad news. And unlike Slade I know you're too good for me." Ram said as he knelt beside Ruby. Ruby was staring intently at her cup of tea.

"That may be true", she said as she looked down into Rams eyes. The anger on her face started to melt away to a look resignation. "But its you I want." She dipped her head to bring her face closer to his. Ram hesitated at first in reciprocating her kiss. But soon relinquished himself to her. Finally breaking the kiss Ram peered into Ruby's eyes contemplating.

"You should try and get some sleep now." He said as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I don't know if I can. I've been having the worse nightmares. Could you keep me company?" Ruby stood up from her chair and offered a hand to Ram who was still kneeling on the ground.

"Just till you fall asleep." He offered with a lopsided grin.

Bray sat stiffly in his chair as an attendant brushed his hair. It was shoulder length and tended to have a mind of it's own. He didn't mind letting it have it's own way but others insisted that it be tamed for when he made appearances.

"Ow." he said lamely as the brush caught a tangle.

"Sorry" replied the attendant feebly as she placed the brush down on the table. She hurried over to the wardrobe and pulled out one of his robes. He hated to wear it. It was so long and he tended to stumble over it. The attendant stood in front of him. "Stand" She requested. And he did. "Arms out" he once again complied wordlessly. She slipped the robe on him and did up the fastenings in the front.

"Are we done yet?" he asked.

"No not quite yet Bray sir."

"Well hurry up then," he grumbled. She stood on her tippy toes and attempted to apply his makeup. He wasn't going to kneel to make it any easier for her.

Bray stood in the doorway for a moment bracing himself for what was on the other side. He could already picture them sitting around the conference table. The whole thing bored him so. A hush fell upon the room as he entered. Everyone rose from the table, their gold and crimson cloaks skimming the floor. The all bowed their heads to him.

"Lord Bray" They all murmured reverently. He quickly acknowledged them as he took his place at the table between Luke and Lourdes. They talked for what seemed like hours. He didn't hear a single word though. He just zoned off into space, a tool for escape he once used to adapt to life in a Techno camp he now used to cope with Linua. The difference was that in the camps he was only trying to escape his tormentors but here he was trying to escape himself. The poor excuse of man he had become. He was completely apathetic to life. Rarely did he form any thoughts of his own or do anything of his own free will. He just bended to the constant will of others. Never quite sure where he was headed and or where he was coming from.

"Bray" he heard a voice calling faintly. It sounded like his angel Amber until he realized it was the drippy drawl of Lourdes.

"Hmm?" he murmured absentmindedly. Everyone at the table was watching him intently. They all seemed slightly embarrassed.

"Do we have your blessing for this plan to quell the small uprising in the northern coastal areas?"

"Of course. Proceed." Bray sighed as he sat up properly.

Ruby let out a content sigh. She tightened her arm around Ram's stomach as she buried her face into his bare chest. Ram opened his eyes when he felt her stir. Ram slipped his hand through her hair.

"Good morning" murmured Ruby as she kissed Ram's shoulder. When his eyes locked with her his heart did a somersault. He quickly broke their gaze. He felt sick.

"I'm going to see if they've brought any of those muffins you like."

He reached for his pants as he slipped out of bed. He padded barefoot into the kitchen. He could smell the fresh bake muffins from their basket on the counter. On the floor sat a cardboard box with a note addressed to "lord Ram"

He chuckled "Someone around here has got a sense of humor."

Ram opened of the note.

**To Our Visitor Ram:**

**I am most sorry to inform you that at this time we don't have any of the supplies you requested. Please accept these graphing calculators instead. **

**Sincerely,**

**Robo**

**Head of Linuan Tech and Utilities**

Ram growled and angrily kicked the box causing the calculators to spills across the floor. He continued to glower as he retreated back to Ruby's room with muffins in hand.


	18. Chapter 17

**Part 2 Of Among Brother's And Sisters**

Chapter 17

_**A few weeks have passed and the Mall Rats have settled into their comfortable lives in Linua. Some are not as comfortable as others…**_

A grin swept over Lex's face as Ebony entered their bedroom. She had just come back from taking a shower and had a light glisten over her body. _God that woman has beautiful legs. _He thought this as he appreciatingly gazed over her legs. It was moments like this that he was happy they now shared a room.

_Lex slowly stirred in bed willing himself to wake up. As he did the memories of him and Ebony's incredible night came back to him. Another in a series of wonderful nights and equally incredible mornings. He opened his and smiled as he saw Ebony peering at him over the blankets. _

"_Good morning" She said as she smiled and reached out to wrap her arms around his neck. Lex grinned as he started to nuzzle Ebony's neck._

"_A very good morning. I wish I could wake up like this every morning." Ebony pushed Lex slightly away from her so that she could look him in the eyes._

"_Lex are you asking me to move in with you?"_

Lex chuckled as he remembered the moment. He didn't mean to ask her to move in with him. But he knew if he said otherwise he would be in for some trouble. Ebony caught the smile on his face.

"What are you grinning at?" She asked and plopped down on the bed next to him.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am."

"Very Lucky." Ebony smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

_I was just about to go catch up with Ebony for breakfast when Ram entered the room. _

"_Wassup man?" I greeted him cheerfully. He looked at me sardonically for a moment and then continued to his side of the room. "So, where have you been staying these last few nights?" I asked._

"_Ruby's"_

"_Ruby's eh?" All those times I tried and what she was really looking for was a sick psycho like Ram. Who would have figured? _

"_Yeah. Don't ask. It's complicated."_

"_What's so complicated about getting some?" He had me confused. I mean what in the world is complicated about getting laid by a hot blonde?_

"_Because she's a nice girl."_

"_And…."_

"_Nice girls need love and I don't know how to be in love."_

"_Look that's not a problem. You just got to pretend. It's not that hard once you get the hang of it." I could tell by the look on his face that my expertise was a waste on him. "Say Ram, have you ever accidentally asked a girl to move in with you?"_

"_What? You asked that cow to move into our room!" Ram was screaming now and practically foaming at the mouth. Now I know I've called Ebony a lot of things in the past. A lot of them worse than cow. But for some reason I felt Ram had crossed the line somehow. If he was calling her a cow what was he saying about me? How could he say I would mess around with a cow? _

"_Man, that was uncalled for."_

"_Lex, go ahead shack up with her! But you are going to be one sorry bastard!" Ram then stormed out of the room._

As Ebony got up from the bed I my eyes fell upon those legs again. _Thank God I didn't listen to Ram._

t was a mild day, so Amber decided to take Baby Bray to the playground nearby. She loved going there almost as much as her son did. Playing in the sand and on the swings was relaxing for her. Her mind just seemed to clear.

Bray peered from his hiding spot at the playground. Amber looked so beautiful as she smiled. The knots in her hair seemed tighter than the last time he had seen her. He loved it when she let her hair loose to hang around her face. She was still beautiful nonetheless. Her smiled radiated as she created mounds in the sand with their child. A child as beautiful as it's mother. His heart ached as he watched his child laugh. He wanted so much to reach out and hold both of them. _If only they were real._

Bray decided it would be best if he headed back to his quarters. When he arrived he found Tea there laying out his lunch. _His sweet patient Tea._

"Where have you been" Tea asked concerned. "You know you're not supposed to leave the building."

"I didn't. I swear Tea. I was in the garden on the roof."

"Alright well you better go wash your hands." Bray smiled. He was happy to have someone like Tea to watch over him. In the beginning he had wanted her. He had thought of her as the perfect woman to fulfill the empty void in his life and be a pretty face to wake up next to. That was before he became himself again. That was when he couldn't remember anything before his time in the camps. He wished he still couldn't remember those times before. His eyes started to water as the vision of Amber and his child flashed in through his mind. He let out a tortured groan. He felt sick and went to lie on the couch. Tea hurried to his side and held his slumped head in her hands.

"I saw them again." he sobbed. "They looked so real. It's not fair! Isn't it enough that I have to live without them but I have to constantly see mirages of them as well?"

Ruby went out into private yard that was adjoined to their dorm building hoping to find Ram there. She knew he was hesitant about their relationship. But she sensed it wasn't because he didn't care about her. She never thought she was the type of woman who could have an effect on someone like Ram. But she noticed the subtle differences when he was around her, even if he didn't. She knew what Ram was like but she felt… She knew there was something else. He could be so much more. Besides wasn't it every woman's dream to change a man by introducing him to the most powerful force known as love? She wanted him and was ready to take him on as a challenge. He'd always been a challenge since he first day they had met. She smiled as she spotted Ram on a bench with Slade. Ram had changed his appearance. Finally ditching the techno uniform he replaced it with a different one, jeans and a t-shirt. In this new age of style he was definitely making a statement with his old fashioned style. His makeup had been toned down as well, losing most of it while keeping his techno T. He had lost the red tips and horn like curls. He now had blonde highlights and his hair lay in curls around his head. He looked almost innocent sitting there and for a moment she forgot they were not a happy, normal couple.

Ruby jumped on Rams lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ram's body suddenly went ridged. He had an obvious look of discomfort on his face.

"Ruby, get off!" he grunted. A look of hurt spread over Ruby's face and she pushed herself off him and stalked away.

"Woman troubles?" asked Slade. Ram put on a fake crooked grin.

"No troubles here", he retorted and got up. He soon found himself in the room he shared with Slade ever since he was forced out of his previous room by that scum Lex.

_Ram glowered as Ebony entered the common's room that morning. He had been waiting for her to make an appearance. Now that she was getting breakfast he knew the room he shared with Lex was clear for him to go in. _

_As I entered the room Lex acted like everything was just all hunky dory. Even if he could get it through his thick skull that I was pissed beyond belief at him he probably wouldn't even care. He asked me the question I had been dreading. I had thought of a hundred explanations for where I had slept the many nights I had been so rudely thrown from my room._

_But of course I said "ruby's" I flinched as I said it. Once I let it slip I tried to recover myself. But oh no Lex can't let that sort of thing happen. No Lex has to know _

"_What so complicated about getting some?" I could feel the anger tingle in my throat. I thought even Lex could understand that girls like ruby needed love. As he suggested I fake love I thought maybe him and Ebony deserved each other. Finally the rage that had building up broke loose._

"_What? You asked that cow to move into our room!" I'd had it. Find another room I thought because no one could be worse than having a Lex as a roommate. I gathered my things and headed for the door. Lex deserved whatever trouble that witch Ebony got him into. He could burn in hell for all I cared._

Ram heard a polite cough to see Slade leaning in the doorway. The renovation that their building had been going through when the first arrived was almost complete. This meant that he would finally be allowed peace and quiet in his _own_ room.

"So what is going on with you and Ruby?" Slade asked again.

"If you didn't hear me before I said nothing"

"Well in that case I'll just go and give her some comforting" Said Slade as he turned to leave.

"You wouldn't dare." Grumbled Ram under his breath. "I doubt she'll have anything to do with you after Ebony. Speaking of Ebony how did someone as pathetic as Lex take her off your hands so easily?" Ram spoke harshly trying to goad Slade as hard as he could.

"Don't talk about what you don't know." warned Slade darkly.

"But I do know Slade. The whole tribe does. We all saw how that little skank of an Ex of yours started crawling the Lex's bed every night." Slade swiftly crossed the room and pinned Ram down by the neck. \"I warned you not to talk about what you don't know. She left me and she had just reason too. I betrayed her and I was lucky she let me off as easily as she did. " He released Ram and left the room.


End file.
